


i dont regret writing this

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Biology Inaccuracies, Cherub Sex (Homestuck), M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hespreus and daystar fall in luv and reeealy wana do the do.





	i dont regret writing this

Hespresus is thimking about dwystar when he has an ieda.

A.N : hepserus is our buff cheryb ~uwo

He wants to bw gpod and make daystat good 2. He ptoweeds to go to the shio to find dayswar and swes him smowking weed!

A.N : oh no! What will he fo now? Datstar is the twibky cyerub btw ~uwo

 He tihnks :  ** _oh no. Dwaystar smokimg weed. Weed bad._**

daystar thikns then :  _oh no hes hot and im high_

A.N : ooh will dey hook up? Find out urself!

Then he says "hespie ur hot"

Hesperus  ** _BLUSHES_**

He says to daytart "weed... bad b-baka"

Then dwaystr fels saddo. His hot crush said smth he was doin was bad!

A.N : oh no drama!

He cries a bit. He says "sowwy"

Hadperus uugs him an says "weed bad. Hesp gud. You also gud"

Daystar bwushes

He tolds hespie "ur so hot bro"

"Fucc meh"

Hesp feels morny and his 666 inch ectohorsedick comes out.

"Ooh~" daystar swowns

He also fwels hard and his 66,6 inch ectohorsedick comes out

They then pwocded to have lots of swoppy makeouts.

"Hespy..." dayswapt moanas. "P-put it in my ecto butthole"

"Okay starry~" monas hesprerus

A.N : owo whats this its smut time!

Hesperus puts his 666 inch ectohorsedick in dayptars bum and thrusts.

"Ngaaaah~" moans daysmar

"T-dis is g-good" says hepserum

He thrusts harder and daystar seems the wtars.

He touches daymtars 66,6 inch ectohorsedick.

" _aaaaah~"_ daystwar moans

"I-im gonna cum" he says

"Im gonna cum too. This is good"

They cum in uwnison

Then they get married and live hapwy ever adter and fuck ewery day

A.N : hope you liked it owu~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Suffer, BBS.


End file.
